minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Daylight Stealer
Authors Note: Hi everyone!!! This is Willzombie and this is pretty much my craziest and scariest Minecraft Game I've ever had. Enjoy!!! Chapter 1 - The Weird Signs It all started when I was playing on a Minecraft world called "Hunts World" in Default Survival on my PC. I was waiting for my friends since we were going to have a building competition. I went back to my village after mining to find all the Villagers and the Iron Golem missing. There weren't any dropped items and it was the middle of the day. This can't be zombies work, I thought. I went to bed and woke and to start mining when out of no-where it went black without stars and without the Moon. I ignored it and decided to fight some Killer Bunnies. But when I spawned them they wouldn't spawn! So I decided to tame a Zombie Horse and a Skeleton Horse. The Zombie Horse spawned but not the Skeleton Horse! Then I noticed that all the mobs that weren't spawning were white mobs so I spawned all the white mobs at the top of my head. There were: * Ghast * Skeleton * Snow Golem * Iron Golem * Elder Guardian * Stray * Silverfish * Polar bear * Wolf * Dog * White Llama * White Rabbit * The Killer Bunny * White Villager * Chicken NONE OF THEM SPAWNED!!!! Well, one of them did which was the Stray which died as soon as I spawned it. I even tried it with Iron Armour and Iron Ingots and even Iron Ore! It just wouldn't give me any of them!!! Suddenly I got a message at the Bottom saying: <045875446efd78> Hey there, I am Daylight Stealer. !? WHAT WAS THAT!!! Who r u? <045875446efd78> I said I am Daylight Stealer, do you need assistance? I suddenly saw a Group of Endermen. I had never seen so many Endermen before. Still, they had nothing and I had full diamond armor and a diamond sword. ''This is going to be a piece of Cake, ''I thought. Chapter 2 - Into the Cave After fighting the Endermen I suddenly heard: "Hey Will! you doing okey?" I gasped. "Peter, how did you get on to my world! It didn't say you'd joined the game!" "Really? The other four are online too! "What!" Then this appeared at the bottom of my screen: Hey Will! You doin okey? Whats Crackin'? Hey Guys <045875446efd78> See you having fun with your friends. Hope you enjoy! I've got work to do! WHAT!!! How are you doing this "Hey Will are you okey, you look a bit scared." Since Peter and I were the only ones connected to chat, I said. "Some really wierd things are happening today! Firstly I came back to my village to find it abandoned, then all the white mobs wouldn't spawn and-" "Oh don't worry about that! Its probally the mobs and the internet playing up. Come on, lets go and judge the building compotition its already started!" I didn't believe Peter. I knew Daylight Stealer was involved. I was really looking forward to the competition, but now with Daylight stealer around, I had changed my mind. It was DylenIsMan, ItsRob and THEDABKING building and ThunderBreaking, Peter and I judging. The aim was to build something in 20 minutes and whoever had the best one would win 5 Emeralds. "Hey Peter, I'm going into the cave nearby. Want to come with me? "What! Why? Its only just started! Don't tell me you're still on about the incident. I'm telling you, its just the internet! I had to lie to him so I told him: "No, Its just I thought I would be fun but it turns out I didn't, don't tell the others though. And besides, I don't like going in caves by myself since if I die the items might despawn and a mob might pick it up and use it." "Alright I'll tell Dave." Hey dave mind if we go quickly go into a cave and fetch something Sure, i'll take over for a few minutes "Right. I've fooled him now so we can go in!" said Peter. So we got our armour and tools and set off in the dark caves. <045875446efd78> Looking forward to meeting you down there !? Chapter 3 - The Sighting We went into the cave and started hunting for some ores. "Will why don't we split up so we can find some more ores? It doesn't seem that bad down here." "Alright then, lets do it." So we went two separate ways. After five minutes I said: "Well, found anything?" "N-o-t rea-ly, I h-h-aven't fou-nd much in-ter-esting st-uff." !? "Peter whats happened to your voice, its keeps jogging." "W-hat?" "Yeah it does Peter ... Peter! ... PETER!!!" His audio must have cut out or he left the game without it telling me because I couldn't hear him speaking. I turned around and froze. There was a drop in front of me and on the other side, there was a figure. His Skin was pure white with glowing red eyes. <045875446efd78> Hallo! Its a plessure to be meeting you after all this hard work on all my beautiful white pleasure! I shot an arrow at him to get rid of him but the arrow bounced off him so I drew out my Sword. <045875446efd78> Okey, okey okey, lets not get angry about this since I mean no harm,... ''But how, ''I thought, ''your skin probably makes people think you are evil. ...''I just came on to do some experiments on white things. r u a person? <045875446efd78> No I am an NPC now bye. Before I could ask any more he disconnected. Out of nowhere, I heard: "JUST ANSWER ME WILL!!!" "What do you mean?" "I was trying to talk to you but you didn't answer." "I think you audio cut out but let me tell you something. When your audio cut out, I saw Daylight Stealer himself and-" "Oh you and your tricks! Come on lets go back." ''But I did see him, ''I almost said aloud. It was no use persuading him since I trick him all the time. He doesn't fall for it now. When we got back we found ThunderBreakings items on the floor and DylenIsMan, ItsRob and THEDABKING all with diamond armour and a diamond sword. Whats going on? I killed him since he said I was not the winner. YOU!! I was the Killer. Now lets not get angry. I was the Killer. Since my friends always fall out, they started fighting again. Peter and I looked at each other, and we burst out laughing. Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Willzombie Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas